


I'll be here with you and I'm not leaving

by Project_Phoenix



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project_Phoenix/pseuds/Project_Phoenix
Relationships: Councillor Kenric/Fintan Pyren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	I'll be here with you and I'm not leaving

Pain wasn't new to Fintan. He had grown used to it as time went on. After a while it seemed that he had went numb to it. He trained himself to block out the pain he caused others with his flame. He never cared who they hurt. Or at least he used to.

That was before he hurt the man he loved.

He loved Kenric so much. He would raise hell to be with him forever.

He never wanted to harm him and it hurt him to cause him pain. This time was no different.

Kenric stared at him, his expression filled with pain and shock. He was clutching his now burned arm.

"Kenric I'm so sorry-"

"Oh your sorry?" Kenric growled, his voice uncharacteristically harsh.

"Yes I am. I would never want to harm you on purpose." Fintan insisted getting closer

"You've been harming me every day since you brought me here! You've beaten me and burned me until I was passed out from pain! You never cared then what's so different now?" Kenric snapped 

"Kenric I do care. I care that I cause you pain-"

"You like it don't you? You enjoy my pain?" The red head asked

"No of course not!"

"You know Fintan, I always thought there was good in people. That we're all human, so we could be understood. But you?" Kenric said, locking his eyes with Fintan, tears threatening to spill from his beautiful eyes, "I can't give you anymore chances. It ends here."

"Kenric... please I never meant to-"

"hurt me?" Kenric guessed, "Well guess what fintan? You already have and I'm sick of it."

Fintan's thoughts were racing. Kenric wasn't going to leave him was he? no he couldn't.

"Kenric please you know I would never hurt you on purpose I swear it was an accident." Fintan said, his voice growing desperate.

Kenric was the first person since Elois who he truly cared for. Fintan couldn't bear to have him leave.

"Go away Fintan. I never want to see you again."

"I'll do anything to make you happy..." The ancient responded sounding deflated and numb

"Fintan?" A voice asked pulling him out if his sleep, "Fintan are you ok?"

The blonde looked up to see kenric sitting next to him. Immediately, he sat up gently taking Kenric's arm and inspecting it

"Um fintan? What are you doing?" Kenric questioned, staring at him strangely

"There's no burn." He stated, staring at Kenric's arm.

"Unless your talking about the brand then no there's no burn. Fintan are you feeling alright?" The redhead asked looked rather concerned.

"No, I mean yes I'm fine. It was just a dream. Kenric you would never leave me would you?" Fintan asked letting go of his lovers arm

"Oh Fintan of course not I love you so much. Was that what the dream was about?" Kenric asked 

Fintan gave a slow nod in response, looking down.

Kenric sighed and gently pulled Fintan into a hug.

"Your tired fintan. Get some sleep. Don't worry I'll be here with you and I'm not leaving." Kenric said gently.

Fintan gave a small nod as he slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.


End file.
